Blue light is the most energetic light in visible light closest to ultraviolet light. High-energy short-wave blue light, that is, blue light with a wavelength of about 410 nm-470 nm, can cause damage to the human eyes. High-energy short-wave blue light can penetrate the lentis and the vitreous body of the human eyes, directly reach the most important macular area of the retina, damage the photoreceptor cells of the retina and accelerate the oxidation of cells in the macular area, and is therefore called dangerous visible light.
Electronic products, such as displays, mobile phones and tablets that are used by people's lives will emit a lot of blue light. For example, most liquid crystal display (LCD) devices currently adopt light-emitting diode (LED) backlight, and light emitted by the device contains a large amount of blue light. Related blue light-blocking technology may cause the screen to display a yellowish color and affects the display effect.